


Reunion

by Emmuzka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmuzka/pseuds/Emmuzka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be a some kind of cruel joke. A Duet? With Danny Gokey? Adam had resisted the urge to double-check it again, because that would just have been petty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sua_lay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sua_lay).



> This is a birthday gift for Sua_lay. Happy birthday, darling! Her prompt was "Adam, with anyone." I know what she likes, and I couldn't write David Cook, so I went with her other sweetie ;)

Adam drove through the gates and down the short driveway to the mansion. He still felt like this was a one big joke. He had been trough joke-worthy promo stuff before, but this really took the cake. He still thought that his initial reaction to the news had been a right one.

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

His publicist had given him an evil eye for not appreciating her hard work with this one.

This had to be a some kind of cruel joke. A Duet? With Danny Gokey? Adam had resisted the urge to double-check it again, because that would just have been petty.

It was supposed to be a some kind of American Idol All Stars. As the Begging Money For Charity -shows went, Adam guessed it was a good idea. But how could it be that from his season, the only person that they came up with was Danny Gokey? Okay, Kris was in Philippines and Allison didn't want to go public with her pregnancy yet, so that left only Gokey to pair him up with. This was a big deal, they had even Kelly and Daughtry participating, and Adam's new album would drop in a month. Backing out wasn't an option.

Gokey wasn't bad, really, Adam reminded himself, as he unloaded his stuff from the Mustang. Just... Kind of clueless, in a way people who used religious books as life instruction manuals tended to be. The problem was that it wasn't just a one damn song, but the producers had decided to dig gold with this one and had reserved the AI alumnus for a whole week. The pairs would live in a mansion (but not a too posh one, because hey, charity), and they had one week to choose, arrange and practice a duet, with camera crews up to their arses the whole time.

The first camera crew was waiting for the arrivals right on the porch. Right. It would have been too much to hope a moment of quiet to get his room and wash his face, anyway. "Hey, you all!"

The people already arrived had been obviously instructed to stay and mingle. _Oh, Fantasia!_ Maybe this wouldn't be that bad, after all.

"Hey!" _Speaking of the devil._ Danny looked nice, thin and buff in an understated way. Must have been all those open-air venues he was doing. Adam reached for a handshake. "How is it going, man?"

The camera guy looked at them hopefully. Dream on, Adam thought. Even the whole week wasn't nearly enough time to make him forget the cameras, and his public-face sincerity just had to make do.

"Great, great!" Danny smiled big at him, grabbing his arm. Shoulder, too, what the fuck? "This will be a great challenge, and a great charity idea!" Did Danny even notice that he had invited himself inside Adam's comfort zone meant only for lovers and old friends? The guy was just too earnest to earn any kind of respect from Adam.

Adam answered something peppy back (Oh, the cameras!) and excused himself with a pretense of finding his room.

"Let me help you." Danny grabbed Adam's largest case and started to lead them towards a corridor. Oh no they didn't... Yes, they had. A fucking mansion, and assigned roommates! What was this, a conspiracy arranged by Crystal, Lee and the Davids?

"...And this is our room!" Yes, lovely. What kind of material the producers were after, anyway? Them sitting with their jammies on, combing each other's hair and singing Cumbayah?

Adam dumped his bags to the unoccupied bed. "I sleep naked."

"Um." That dampened down the guy's enthusiasm. And now he would be a good boy and run to the producers to ask a reassignment.

Danny swallowed. That was kind of cute, seeing him all flustered. "That's okay, I don't mind." And that little hopeful grin was back on again. What the hell?

"Um, okay then. They don't actually have cameras placed in the rooms, you don't think?" The look on Danny's face told Adam that he hadn't even thought about it.

"Nah, forget it. They would have mentioned about it in the shooting contract if they would've. You think that they have some food ready? Something to drink?"

"Yeah, they have." _Something non-alcoholic,_ hung in the air without either of them saying it. It had been a long year, and not without some publicity- and private life casualties. "Just follow me."

Rest of the evening was spent among the other AI alumnus, with them oh so casually telling to the cameras what they were all doing at the moment, masked as chatting and getting-to-know-you -talk. Adam wouldn't have guessed that he would have been actually grateful of the presence of the cameras, but at least then he didn't have to actually talk with Danny, not about anything that mattered.

Eventually the evening ended when the camera crews packed their stuff for the night and everyone was too tired to continue the night in a more informal atmosphere. Adam went to take a shower. Damn if he would be changing his ways just because he had the Snow white as his roomie. He took his time, and as he had guessed, Danny had settled to sleep in the meantime.

Adam discarded his rope on the floor and slipped between the sheets.

"You don't... You don't call anyone good night? Text?" And Adam had thought that Danny would have gone with their unmentioned plan and pretended to sleep. And what was it to him, anyway?

"No, no-one to call to." Adam kept his voice even. "You?"

"No. I texted to my mom, though." Funny, Adam had never thought that a person like Danny would have a mother. Huh.

They said good nights. They didn't have to pretend the sleeping for long.

The next morning Adam took the coward's way out and went jogging before the sunrise, hoping that Danny had the wits to do his morning stuff and leave before he came back. Adam stayed away as long as he could, edging on being late for their rehearsal, and when he finally came back, he wasn't welcomed only by an empty room but a large tea and a sandwich, too. Someone was being polite.

Their day was actually pretty good, as Adam and Danny worked to find a suitable song for them to work with. Danny's eagerness to... Please? Be nice? Came out in full force, and it would have been nerve grating if Adam would have given himself a permission to think about it. But the guy was just so... overwhelmingly nice, urgh! It was only their second day at the mansion, and it wouldn't do any good for him to snap at Danny. But then again, Adam wasn't into strangling golden Labrador puppies to death, either.

This evening, Adam found himself hanging on the bathroom door, kind of keeping company to Danny as he waited for the bathroom to clear. Danny had his boxers on, as well as an undershirt.

"Nice sleeve you have there." It really was. Adam had never got around to have his several times planned, designed and re-designed tattoos inked in, but Danny had a nice sleeve going on. With a nice centerpiece... dedicated to his deceased wife.

Danny made a sound around his toothbrush to acknowledge his compliment.

"That must make you irresistible among ladies."

"Well, yeah." Danny rinsed his mouth and deposited his brush. "There haven't actually been any."

"No shit." Not that Adam could care less about the sex life of Danny Gokey, but not getting any tail? At all? That was just tragic.

"No ladies, I mean."

_Whuh?_ And there it was again, the earnest, a bit shy and almost hopeful look. _Really? Danny Gokey, really?_ Adam brushed past him, to the shower, and started to strip to banish Danny out of the bathroom. Belatedly he realized that after that revelation, Danny might see this as an invitation to _not_ leave, but thankfully, when Adam finally had the courage to peek his surroundings, he saw that the man had left the room, closing the door behind him. _Phew._

The third night, Adam just had to take a closer look at Danny. The man was like the grown-up version of the tv drama teen nerd, all awkward and tv-ugly that suddenly turned hot when someone grabbed his glasses and fluffed his hair.

"What are you doing?"

Adam gave Danny his glasses back. Okay, the glasses thing didn't work in real life. But he had to check.

The fourth night, Adam found Danny sitting on Adam's bed, waiting. For what, that wasn't really unclear. Adam gave him a blowjob for his troubles. Yes, no porn and no wanking off for a week did that to you. Danny wanted to enthusiastically return the favor, but Adam settled for a handjob, the mental image of a slobbering puppy dog a little too fresh in his mind for him to be able to enjoy the other man's mouth.

On the fifth and the last night, after the blowjob, Danny tried to kiss him.

Adam yielded to the kiss for a moment, because kissing is almost always great and this was seriously _nice,_ but then he remembered who he was with and he backed off. You just go around kissing people who believe in eternal love and gestures and reuniting in heaven and shit.

Adam had to take a breath and gather himself for this. "There is one thing, Danny. That 'I put my dead wife on a pedestal so high that no woman can compare, but hey, men don't count' -thing. When other people do count to you, when you are ready to accept that someday some man or woman might be worth of the honor, then look me up. No sooner." Adam patted Danny on the cheek, condescending enough to make any man back the fuck away.

Danny didn't look even pissed off, just sad. "I know, this was wrong of me. I'm so sorry."

Whatever. Adam pulled a blanket over himself to end the conversation. Tomorrow would be the live show and then they would get back to their lives.

***

It took a little over six months, one season change, to happen. It wasn't anything that Adam consciously knew he was waiting for, but when it was there, an actual fucking _sign_, Adam felt like he had been holding his breath for all this time. It is a little, innocent text message. It doesn't even matter the slightest what it says. Adam punches the touch screen.

_Reply, to: Danny Gokey._

***

Danny still talked to Sophia. He could never be ashamed by it, and he won't ever stop. He tells her everything.

"Hi, Sophia." He doesn't really need to visit her grave to talk to her, any place would do, but this was the only place where he allowed himself to talk aloud. And what he will say, it needs to be voiced. "Sophia, I met someone. I think that you would have liked him. His name is Adam."

End.


End file.
